Alternate Ending To Last Olympian
by JercyFics14
Summary: Percy tries to tell Annabeth his secret, but she takes it the wrong way. Lukercy/Jercy Not in my Reading With The Gods story. TWO-SHOT sorry if there's mistakes.
1. Accusation

**So this is my ending to Last Olympian. This WILL NOT BE IN MY READING WITH THE GODS story. Rick owns PJO/HOO, not me. **

**Pairings: Lukercy (past), Valdangelo (Spelling? and if you squint), One-sided Percabeth, Jercy, Frazel, others...**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

"Hey." Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy Birthday."

She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing

I stare at her. "What?"

"It's August 18th," she said. "Your birthday, right?"

I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning-the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday. The day I never wanted to come. I missed Luke. His gentleness of his hands on my skin. The spark of his lips on mine.

"Make a wish," she said. I just wanted to be alone, but this was Annabeth.

"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I said. "With extra blue cement."

Annabeth laughed.

I thought for a second, then blew out the candle.

We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Annabeth sat next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world," she said.

"We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed.

Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"About that..." I was nervous, mostly of her reaction.

"What? Don't tell me you actually had feelings for her."

"W-well n-n-no, its just...that...um...I'm...I'm-"

"REALLY? I thought you were better than this Percy."

"No, Annabeth, I-"

"Percy, don't. Just don't."

"But-"

"No. Don't ever talk to me again." Then she got up and stomped away.

"Annabeth wait-" But she was already gone. I pulled my knees to my chest and stayed curled up on the bench for I don't know how long, but when I eventually got up to go to my cabin it was dark outside. I hated who I was. I wish I wasn't this way. All I ever did was hurt the people around me. Tears fell as I crawled into bed, falling asleep not long after.

* * *

Annabeth was...well her feelings were confusing to just put in one was angry, sad, confused, conflicted. The last person she wanted to see walked up to her with a concerned face. _Rachel, _she thought with a sneer.

"Annabeth? You okay?"

"NO I'M NOT! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!" She yelled at Rachel, pushing past her. She ran to the Artemis cabin, hoping Thalia was still there. She pounded on the door, demanding to see Thalia.

"What's wrong?" Asked Thalia as she noticed the tears streaming down her friends face.

"Percy."

"I TOLD YOU THAT _BOY _BRAIN WASHED ZOE INTO BELIEVING HE WAS A DECENT MALE!" Yelled a voice inside the cabin.

"Phoebe, not now."

"I was rig-"

"_PHOEBE!"_

"Yes Mi'Lady." Lady Artemis appeared at the door.

"Come in sweetheart." She led the demigod in her cabin.

"Actually, I want to become a hunter. Please Lady Artemis."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

* * *

**A WEEK AFTER THE SECOND GIANT WAR**

**(Annabeth is not one of the Seven, she was replaced by Nico)**

Annabeth and Thalia were walking around Camp Half-Blood, just to relax after the war. That's when Nico walked up to them angry.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Nico-" Leo grabbed his arm in hopes of calming him down.

"ALL HE NEEDED WAS A FRIEND AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM!"

"Nico, what the hell are you talking about?" Thalia demanded.

"Percy needed someone to help him get through his tough times. BUT ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WERE YOUR OWN FEELINGS! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR _STUPID _PRIDE!" Nico spat at Annabeth.

"Nico, that's enough!" Leo said as he dragged an angry Nico away, glaring at Annabeth along with the son of Hades. Annabeth looked at Thalia.

"What did he mean? Percy's the one who only cared about his feelings."

"Lets ask one of the others of the Seven."

They walked around camp until they spotted Frank.

"HEY FRANK!" Annabeth yelled as she and Thalia ran up to him.

"What do _you _want?"

"That! Why does it seem like all of the Seven hate me?" She asked. Even Frank was glaring at her.

"Because he was going through a tough time, and you made everyone at camp believe that he broke your heart on purpose, like he didn't have enough hate at school." He said with clear venom in his voice.

"What are you talking about? He did break my heart because he couldn't get over Rachel."

"And that's where your wrong. He couldn't get over _Luke_, not Rachel."

"He-wait what?" Thalia asked confused. Frank sighed.

"He and Luke had fallen in love, and they didn't let the Gods or Titans get between them. When Luke died, Percy thought that he could tell his mom who he was. That he was gay, but he wanted some support, mostly from his _best friend,"_ He pointedly looked at Annabeth. "But when he tried to tell you, you completely blew it out of proportion. Your pride got in the way of seeing that he had something important to tell you. That's what happened. He hasn't told anyone else other then the crew on the Argo II, he hasn't even told his mom yet."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"HE DID TRY TO TELL YOU! YOU EITHER WOULDN'T LISTEN OR YOU WOULD ASK HIM THOSE TYPES OF QUESTIONS WHEN YOU GUYS WERE IN PUBLIC!" Frank took a deep breath to calm down. "When you asked him why he treated the kiss you gave him on Mt. St. Helens like nothing, he was going to tell you but he was scared. He didn't know how you would handle it, so he just...well you know his answer. Plus it was before his current boyfriend was going to be turned into a host for the King Titan, Kronos. He was trying to get over the breakup, then you _go and kiss him out of the blue_, it just was to much for him. He also had the Great Prophecy on his shoulders, and he didn't want you to have more on your plate either."

Annabeth now felt like a jerk. Every time she yelled at him about not understanding Luke, and that he never knew him, he actually did. Probably more so than _she _did. Then she realized soothing else. Percy probably felt bad for not returning her feelings. Probably hated himself. Oh Gods, she felt horrible.

"Is Percy okay now?" Thalia's question breaking Annabeth's train of thought.

"He's copping. But only because we're helping break out of his shell. He still has his low times though. I'm just glad he has Jason now. I have to go now. If you want to know more, you're just going to have to ask Percy himself, but I won't suggest it. Mostly because he's scared of you guys yelling at him like all of camp did after you went to the Hunters."Frank waved good bye then ran off towards Hazel.

"I should have listened to him." Annabeth said after a moment of silence.

"Annabeth you didn't know."

"I still should have listened to him. To still be his friend. But I _failed. _You know me Thals. I pride myself at not failing. But I fail at being a good friend. I'm going to go see Percy. Right now."

"But Frank sa-"

"I don't care what he said about not going to see Percy. I need to apologize for not being a good friend. For not being there when he needed me most. I should have seen it. I should have noticed the signs. The look in his eyes whenever he talked about Luke in a civil manner. The look he had when he thought Luke was dead when he was thrown off the mountain. _The signs were right in front of me, but I didn't see them because I wanted him to be mine I didn't even think about his own feelings._" And with that she walked to cabin 3.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

* * *

**AN: This will be a two-shot. AND AGAIN THIS _WILL NOT BE IN MY READING WITH THE GODS STORY._**


	2. Forgiving

**Sorry it took so****_ooooo long _****to update this. I had an emotional four days. So I haven't really gotten to writing. But I'm going to at least finish this one tonight. So, on with the story.**

* * *

_**Previously on AETLO**_

_"I don't care what he said about not going to see Percy. I need to apologize for not being a good friend. For not being there when he needed me most. I should have seen it. I should have noticed the signs. The look in his eyes whenever he talked about Luke in a civil manner. The look he had when he thought Luke was dead when he was thrown off the mountain. _The signs were right in front of me, but I didn't see them because I wanted him to be mine I didn't even think about his own feelings." _And with that she walked to cabin 3._

_She took a deep breath before knocking on the door._

**_Now_**

Annabeth began fidgeting. What if he hated her? Or resented her? What if he never wanted to talk to her again? Her thoughts were broken when she heard the door creak open slowly.

"Annabeth?" It broke her heart to the fear in his voice. Then she remembered what Frank said. The whole camp was angry at him for breaking her heart. But the fear in his voice, of being afraid of her... she rather die then have him afraid of her.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked softly. Percy hesitated before he opened the door to let her in the cabin. She sat on bunk as he pulled up a chair and sat on it. She bit her lip. How does one talk about this? She had no clue, no idea. She sighed and opened her mouth to talk when Percy spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He sounded like he was going to cry. She quickly pulled him into a hug.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have listened to what you had to tell me. So, I'm sorry. And I'll tell the rest of camp to lay off you, Ok?" She said, rubbing circles on his back, soothing him.

"Thanks." He sniffed. "How'd you find out?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you should know that you are perfect the way you are. I overreacted, and I am _so sorry _for that." He nodded.

"Percy, look at me please." He lifted his head and she put her hands on the sides of his face, wiping his tears away with her thumbs. "You're like a brother to me okay. I care about you. And if anyone bothers you about what happened last summer, _you tell me. _Promise me."

"I promise." She hugged him again.

They stayed that way for a long time until they heard another voice, startling them both.

"Percy?" They both looked at the door to see Jason's head sticking inside the cabin. He looked at Annabeth with a questioning glance. Annabeth turned back to Percy.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." He said with a deep blush on his cheeks. She nodded and walked up to Jason.

"You better treat him right, or I swear I will hunt you down _and kill you. Regardless if your Thalia's brother or Zeus's son. _You got that Grace?" Jason nodded weakly, and with that Annabeth walked out the cabin.

"What was that?" Jason asked, turning to Percy, both hands full with bowls of blue ice cream. "Should I be worried? "

"No, your fine. Nothing you need to worry about." Percy walked up and took a bowl. "Now you and me are going to watch a movie on my laptop, and snuggle."

"Sure." Jason was still confused, but Percy seemed actually happy for once, and so he was happy.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Sorry for taking so long! BUT THERE! Finished! YAY!**

**-JercyFics14**


End file.
